


You Are Totally Forgiven:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ankle Injury/Twisted Ankle, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e11 Kuleana (One's Personal Sense of Responsibility), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Retreat/Vacation, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny make up, as they have dinner at their retreat, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!**Author’s Note: This is based on Season 6, Episode 11!!!!*





	You Are Totally Forgiven:

*Summary: Steve & Danny make up, as they have dinner at their retreat, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is based on Season 6, Episode 11!!!!*

 

After they had dinner, It was a perfect way to end the day, Commander Steve McGarrett looked over at his lover, & he was glad that he was spending time with him after the tough year that they had. He just wanted to show that he cares about their relationship.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was feeling a little guilty, cause he was treating his hunky lover a little harshly. He knew that he has to give things a chance, so he can have a great life. The Blond looked at his lover, & sighed, He said this to him, as he apologizes to him.

 

“Steve, I am so sorry for the way that things turned out here, I should’ve given this a chance”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he held out a hand to the Five-O Commander. Steve was impressed by Danny making an apology to him.

 

“I am sorry too, Danno, For everything, Especially for your ankle, I just wanted us to have this time together, I forced it too quickly on you”, He gently massaged Danny’s sprained ankle. Danny lets out a moan of a pleasure, as Steve was doing this.

 

The Former Seal saw that his lover was cold, & he brought out his NAVY sweatshirt, that Danny loves, & puts on him, Then, He placed a bag of ice on his injury, Danny smiled at him gratefully. Suddenly, Steve’s stomach growled, & both men laughed.

 

“You are totally forgiven, Now, To really enjoy the total vacation experience, Let’s order the biggest dessert on the menu”, The Handsome Man smiled, & kissed him, as he nodded in agreement, “Let’s do it”, They ordered their dessert, & enjoyed it, as they watched the sun setting in the horizon.

 

The End.


End file.
